


Colorful Romance

by halloftheforgotten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Artist AU, Cheesy, Collage, F/F, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Girl x Girl, Lesbian, Romance, Secret Crush, artist annie, collage AU, model Mikasa, model and artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloftheforgotten/pseuds/halloftheforgotten
Summary: Quick 'lil story about Annie painting Mikasa for a collage art class. Includes my future plans for all my lesbian fan fictions :P





	Colorful Romance

**Author's Note:**

> * Might not be well edited, was kind of in a rush to just get this done before school starts up again.

Colorful Romance

 

Annie needed patience and concentration to let the passion flow past her head, eyes and heart. To paint you have to feed the colors from within and ignore all temptation to dive paintbrush first into a bare opportunity.   
She ought to restrain every conceited mark and pluck each purposeful shade laid gently across one another in intersecting lines.   
Annie found this regulation increasingly difficult this afternoon.   
Perhaps because the beauty in front of here was so flawless and defined; something so magnetic felt fleeting. But beauty is as timeless as it is fickle, she would have to be patient.   
Annie brought her brush to the lower curl of pink light resting on her passion fruit hued lips.   
She wavered; every stroke, color, moment was significant. It was imperative to Annie that the desire coming from her heart illustrated the canvas.   
It was rare for her to experience a muse so compelling as this. It was stranger for it to be a person.  
A girl, with choppy black hair and a thick scar framing her right jaw. A woman with the world as her battle, wielding a sword of courage and armor of wisdom.  
The diffusion of warm light that sunk through the yellow curtains of the art studio highlighted every twist and curl of her body and prominent cheekbones. Mikasa’s poppy red scarf cradling her neck brought out the soft, cream, tones of her skin.  
Mikasa had this depth in her eyes that was hard to mimic by colors conceived in naked sight. There was this bitter, solemn, expression that shown in her gaze.   
She was the eye of a hurricane, the rock that planted steadiness throughout the chaos.  
Her perfection is what made it so easy to mess up.

Mikasa’s fingers peaked out from her lilac sweater, gracefully folded over her left thigh. Annie had a gentle fondness as she brought the soft shadows to life, carving her sculpted muscle that defined her legs.   
Annie didn’t censor the indigo bruises that dotted Mikasa’s knees and shins. They were apart of her no less that her limbs or hips.   
The day faded from the room rapidly and Mikasa’s lips parted subtly to comment on the polar change of light in the room but Annie was ahead of her,   
“Well, I guess it’s about as finished as it can be.”   
Her paintbrush clattered to the ground and brown stained the floor. She gave an exhausted sigh and ran a paint covered hand through her blond hair, giving a growl in her throat as it got matted in her hair. Annie had to yank her hand out, cursing herself knowing that her nighttime shower would be a pain.   
Mikasa had situated herself behind Annie at this point, looking curiously over her shoulder at the painting. She studied the way Annie’s ideas had sent vibrancy over the normacy. How she used blue to highlight her shadows and pull out the gentle touch of light, the way her brush had swayed in tune to the curves and folds of her clothes.  
Mikasa felt an air of affection towards her art. When she looked into the blue kissed grey eyes of Annie she saw cold analysis, firm knowledge and skewed wisdom; but not in this. Here she could see courage and defiance, emotion plastered upon the canvas in a bold fashion that both roused and calmed the viewer.   
“I like it.”   
That was about as close to a compliment Annie could get; she smiled softly.   
“I think I do too.”  
Mikasa raised an eyebrow, that was about as close to an agreement she could get; she smiled back.  
She placed a hand on Annie’s bare shoulder, the skin was cold and smooth to the touch, “You want to go get lunch?”  
Annie leaned into the touch subtly, swaying with an air of tranquility she nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m starved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my future fan-fiction plans, titles, summary and order in which I will do them: 
> 
> Marceline and Princess Bubblegum  
> Flash Fiction: The Comet. The resetting of the world, Princess Bubblegum saves her kingdom and realizes Marceline is dead. 5  
> Flash Fiction: Tea Garden. Marceline proposes to Princess Bubblegum with a cup of tea in a modern world setting. 2  
> Flash Fiction: Tattoo me a Rose. Tattoo and flower shop alternate universe, modern world setting. Consider mixing with Tea Garden? 10
> 
> Ymir and Krista   
>  Long Term: Blood and Water. Ymir is an old fashioned farm girl with wild dreams, Krista is from a high-end city with tired eyes. Modern, old-fashioned time and setting. 6
> 
> Annie and Mikasa  
>  Long Term: The war is Over. Annie has no recollection of herself until she was 13 years old. Mikasa is given her last task as a soldier; protect Annie’s life. They live on a farm on the hill in (sorta) peace. 12  
> Flash Fiction: Colorful Romance. Annie describes her time painting Mikasa. Modern setting. 1  
> Flash Fiction: Cuddle Time. These two get cuddly. Fluffy. Regular setting. 7
> 
> Mystery girl and Pearl  
> Flash Fiction: Like a Star. These two cuties go on a date. ‘Lil plot twist. Modern setting. 3
> 
> Lapis and Peridot  
>  Flash Fiction: Watching the Rain Pour: Peridot misses Lapis and as she watches the rain, remembers a special moment they had. 11
> 
> Pacifica and Mabel  
> Long Term: Time is Short. Pacifica invites the Pines family to her family’s private house on the lake. They have a lot of fun and kisses ;))))))))8
> 
> Ruby and Sapphire   
>  Flash Fiction: A Date. Ruby and Sapphire hit a rough patch in their relationship, Rose suggests they try the human tradition of dating. Modern setting. Gem Dating. 4  
> Flash Fiction: Aftermath. After the fusion debacle, Ruby and Sapphire try another “date.” Second chapter of Gem Dating. Modern setting. 9


End file.
